


Karaoke Night

by Deathstrokestea



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathstrokestea/pseuds/Deathstrokestea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang goes to Mike's favourite bar, yet unknown to him tonight was karaoke night. Obviously they all hit the stage, perhaps not willingly though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot I did based off of some singing headcanons I posted on tumblr when someone said they wanted a fic. So here I am. Not really well written, just a little bit of fun. Anyways I hope you enjoy!

It was a Saturday night and Mike had convinced everyone that a well deserved night on the town was in order after the exams that Jess and Matt had just taken were over. Currently they were stood in front of a bar that Mike hadn't shut up about since they got on the train into the city.   
"Dude, this bar's doing Karaoke tonight. We can't go here." Matt said blandly, looking at the advertisement in the window. Mike frowned, he really wanted to go and show off Jess to some barfly that teased him every time he went alone.   
"It could be fun, come on. Just a couple beers?" He looked hopefully at the rest of the unconvinced group. Sam sighed and pushed open the door, holding it for the rest of them.   
"One beer then out. Let's go everyone." She commanded, Mike walked in with his arm around Jess, Josh and Chris followed pretty close behind, and at that point everyone else followed like a flock of sheep. 

The bar was full of students such as themselves, plus a few families clearly only here to sing. Mike weaved his way through chairs to an empty booth pretty close to the stage in which someone was currently singing _Don't Stop Believing_ by Journey. Mike, Jess, Chris, and Josh sat on one side, Sam, Ashley, Matt and Emily on the other. On the table was a song book and a pile of slips of paper where you were to write your name and song, along with 2 biros. 

Jess quickly reached into her back pocket and excitedly showed the rest of the group the piece of paper in her hand.   
"Who wants a drink?" She said proudly, showing off her older sisters ID. Emily scoffed.   
"You look 14." She spat. Jess simply rolled her eyes.   
"Not you then." She retorted. The rest of the group expressed their interest in something to drink and Jess smiled. She, accompanied by Mike, then went up to the bar to order drinks. 

"So," Ashley began, picking up a pen and holding out to the group.   
"Who's going first?" Silence. Everyone looked away not wanting to take part. Suddenly Chris snatched the pen and stood up, his hands on his hips.   
"I volunteer." He said bravely.   
"No way, Bro." Josh said, tugging on his sleeve.   
"Chris, please sit down, oh my god." Sam shook her head at him, but it was too late, he had already started to write on the paper.   
"What are you singing?" Matt asked.   
"Bohemian Rhapsody." He replied, a smirk on his face.   
"On second thoughts I might need that drink after all." Emily confessed, looking behind her to Mike and Jess longingly.   
"Be back in a flash." Chris said before walking over to the box near the stage where you would place the slips.   
"Josh, how could you let him leave?" Sam whined, Josh just chuckled and shrugged. 

Mike and Jess had just returned with the drinks before Chris was called up.   
"Chris Washington!" The announcer called. Everyone at the table collectively groaned, Josh on the other hand laughed and fist bumped Chris.   
"Good luck, Sweetheart." He joked, Chris winked at him and walked up to the stage. 

He jumped onto the stage and took the microphone in his hand, he looked at the screen in front of him nodding his head to the countdown.   
Chris was an awful singer, finding it hard to hit high notes (or any for that matter) and this song challenged him, despite this however, his performance was surprisingly enjoyable. Even though he knew he couldn't sing he gave it his all, putting power into every single word, but what made it so great were his actions. He would over dramatically flail and do actions to match any word he could, there wasn't a person in the room that wasn't laughing with him. Mike particularly lost it when he performed a very moving air guitar solo. 

"Nothing really matters, to meeeeeeee!" Chris finished, slowly and dramatically bringing his fist and head down as the piano played him off. Everyone clapped and some people even whistled, he definitely put on a show. As he came off the stage and back over to the table he was high fived several times from other male students sat down at surrounding tables. He was elated, he loved being surrounded by people that approved of him, a little out of breath from the performance, a little from the adrenaline, he spoke.   
"Who's up next?" He asked.   
"Can't follow that, Buddy." Josh laughed, patting him on the back as Chris took as a sip of his drink, making him choke on it a bit.   
Emily nudged Matt encouragingly.   
"You should sing that one you always sing to me!" She said happily.   
"You know the one? Damn, what's it called, Matt?" She asked, stumped. He took a sip of his drink, trying to avoid the question. Matt only sang for Emily, it was special to him, plus he didn't like singing in public all that much.   
" _Toothpaste Kisses_! That's it! Sing that!" She proudly exclaimed. She pulled the song book over to herself and started flicking through the pages to see if it was listed. Chris quickly placed his hand on the current page that she has flicked to and smiled at Matt, sensing his discomfort.   
"Maybe let him have a couple more drinks first ey, Em?" He laughed. She looked over to Matt who smiled sheepishly at her.   
"I might later, Em." He reassured. She rolled her eyes and pushed the book back to the middle of the table. 

Jess had her head on Mikes shoulder (they had returned to the booth during Chris' performance), suddenly she shot up.   
"Tangled!" She turned to Mike and started pulling on his sleeve excitedly.   
"Come on, Mike! Please please please please!"   
"Yeah, Mr Ryder, go sing Tangled." Sam cooed, she smirked and sipped her drink. Her and Chris had found that Mike's voice and Zarachy Levi's were uncanny, cause them both to call him Mr Ryder on occasion. He took a deep breath and turned to Jess smiling.   
"Okay. If they have it."  
"Woo!" Josh cheered, holding his glass into the air.   
"That's what I like to see! We're all gonna sing something before we leave! Let's do it guys!" He cheered before downing the last of his pint.   
Jess flicked through the book until she found _I See the Light_. She squealed excitedly.   
"It's here! Write our names, Michael!" He took the pen and wrote on the tiny sheet.   
"Anyone else want to do something before I go up to put this in?"   
"Put me down for Come and Get Your Love. It's in the book, I checked during Chris' thing." Josh said nodding to the book. Mike nodded and wrote down a slip for Josh before standing up and walking to put them in the box. Sam flicked through the book looking at the song choices.   
"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Ashley said before standing up. She walked to the other side of the bar and walked through a door.   
"Anyone want any more drinks?" Chris asked, his pint was empty and he wanted something a little more strong this time.   
"Count me in." Josh said handing him some money. Chris took the money and stood up and walking over to the bar. 

Mike had just joined them when Sam gasped excitedly.   
"You guys will _never_ guess what song's in here." She whispered with a giddy expression.   
"What?" Emily asked intrigued.   
" _Kiss the Girl_. That one from the Little Mermaid. We have to." Wicked grins infected everyone's faces, the table feeling vaguely like a meeting of Disney villains.   
"I'll put our names down." Matt said laughing, he took a piece of paper and wrote on it. He kissed Emily's cheek and stood up before walking over to the box. 

"Jessica and Mike!" The announcer called. Jess stood up and waved her hand at the announcer to let them know of her presence. She began dragging a lazy Mike to the stage like a child dragging a parent to a theme park ride. They both picked up their microphones and looked at the screen. Jess sang first, her voice was gorgeous, she could hit high notes with ease and it all flowed so nicely, smooth like runny chocolate. The children in the bar quickly ran up to the stage, in awe of this real life Rapunzel and Eugene.   
"All at once, everything looks different, now that I see yooou." She sang as she cupped Mike's cheek with her free hand causing the children to buzz with excitement.   
"All those days chasing down a day dream, all those years living in a blur." Mikes voice was a perfect match for Jessica, if you closed your eyes you could probably mistake them for the film being played over the speakers, it was gorgeous. The little girls squealed as Mike slowly spun Jess as the danced together during the chorus.   
"Now that I seeeeee yoooouu." They sang in unison before Mike kissed Jess. The children all sighed happily or squealed excitedly as Jess and Mike returned the microphones to the stands.   
"Grossss! Get a room!" Emily heckled, stifling a small giggle from Matt. Jess stuck out her tongue at Em and led Mike down off the stage before joining the rest of the group.   
"That was so beautiful, you two." Ashley admired, Jess smiled warmly in return.   
"Are you going to sing Ash?" She asked.   
"Oh I-" She began before she was cut off by Chris.   
"Ashley's voice is like an angel's, it's gorgeous."   
"Of course _you'd_ say that." Emily teased. Chris glared at her then looked back to Ashley.   
"You should sing something." He said.   
"Maybe. I'm not good with crowds though, remember? Maybe after some shots." She joked. 

"Josh Washington!" The announcer yelled.  
"I'm up." He said putting down his glass.   
"Try not to faint in awe at my beautiful voice." He said sarcastically. When Josh began singing, it wasn't something you would call 'awe-worthy' but he didn't have a bad voice. Just like Chris, he tried to make a performance out of it, copying Chris Pratt's dance moves from Guardians of the Galaxy. He had even had a dance off to this song with Pratt once, at one of his father's events. They hit it off pretty well.   
"Come and get your looove!" He sang, beckoning Sam with his finger as he did so. She half-smiled and shook her head at him, trying to seem unamused. Before he left the stage he went over to the announcer and handed him $5, most likely a bribe to boost up the group song to next. Josh was only half way back to the table before the announcer spoke. 

"Matt, Emily, Josh, Sam, Jess, and Mike!" The announcer called. Ashley looked suspiciously at Sam.   
"What song are you all doing?"   
"You'll see." She replied vaguely.   
They all got up onto the stage, Jess and Mike shared a microphone, Sam and Josh, and Emily and Matt.   
"This one goes out to table 14!" Josh called as he pointed at Chris and Ashley. Chris' eyes widened in realisation about what was going to happened, this wasn't the first time they had done this.   
"There you see her," Jess began.  
"Sitting there across the way," Mike followed.   
"She don't got a lot to say," Josh sang.   
"But there's something about her..." Sam sang, whilst sarcastically stroking her chin.   
"And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna..."   
"Kiss the girl!" All the girls sang. As they did so each of the males kissed their singing partner on the cheek. After only a few lines Ashley was blushing, the redness engulfing her face, though this was not visible of course as she had already buried her face deep into her hands. Chris on the other hand glared angrily at the singers, shaking his head slowly in fury and warning. Children giggled hysterically at the whole scene.   
"Shlalalalala my oh my!"  
"Look at the boy too shy,"  
"Ain't gonna kiss the girl!"   
The song didn't last too long, fortunately for Chris and Ashley, before they came down off stage and returned to their table, laughing uncontrollably the entire way. 

Everyone sat down in their places laughing as Chris began to clap sarcastically.   
"Great performance guys, a real treat." He spat, the last part said through gritted teeth.   
"Our pleasure, Bud. Want an encore?" Ashley kicked Josh's shin hard under the table and he jumped with shock as she smiled innocently at him. Quickly she grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down.   
"Be right back." She said, a sickly, sarcastic smile annexing her mouth. She stood up and walked over to the stage. 

During this, Mike was taking a sip of his beer when he was approached by one of the little girls in the establishment. She must've been about 7, her sunshine blonde hair pulled up into loose pigtails on top of her hair, and her bright blue eyes looking up at him with admiration.   
"Ex-excuse me." She said quietly, trying to grab his attention, unfortunately it was too quiet for Mike to hear. Embarrassed she quickly turned around before her mother gestured at her from her table to try again. This time she gently tugged on his sleeve.   
"Excuse me, Mr Flynn... Sorry! I-I mean Eugene! Sorry!" She squeaked, her face flushed red as Mike turned to her. A puzzled look crossed his face and Sam put her hands over her mouth, overwhelmed by the cuteness of the situation.  
"Sorry, munchkin. I think you have me mistaken for so-" he was quickly stopped by Jess sharply elbowing his side, causing him to lose his breath. He turned to her for an explanation of her actions, to which he was simply met by a deadly glare. Realising what the girl meant he mouthed " _Oh_." to Jess and quickly turned back to the girl.   
"Sorry, yeah that's me! Call me Flynn if you want." He said with a warm smile. She smiled back, happy that she had been acknowledged.   
"I was wondering if I could maybe get a picture with you to- to show my friends that I met a prince." Sam buried her face in her hands, this was just _too_ perfect.   
"Of course." He laughed.   
"Just as long as you'll be my Rapunzel whilst I'm away from the palace." She nodded excitedly and began to frantically wave her mother over. Ashley had just arrived back at the booth, confused by the new friend Mike had made before Sam quietly explained what had happened causing Ashley to have a similar reaction to Sam. Her mother had arrived and began setting up the camera on her phone as Mike stood up to crouch next to the little girl.   
"At least these fancy cameras can get my nose right, eh?" He said with a laugh as he poked the girls nose, she giggled and hugged him.   
"Say cheese!" Her mother said. Mike put his arm around the girl and smiled charmingly at the camera. The picture was taken and the mother brought the phone down. The girl hugged Mike once more, he looked at the mother who mouthed " _Thank you_." to him, to which he simply nodded in understanding.   
"Thank you, Flynn!" She said excitedly as she was led back her her family's table. Mike sat down and took a sip of his beer.   
"That was probably the cutest thing I've ever seen." Sam finally admitted.   
"My prince." Jess cooed kissing him on the cheek. He looked to see if the little girl was looking then looked at Jess.   
"Hey, not whilst she's still here. Don't want to ruin the facade. It'd crush her." He said empathetically. She rolled her eyes but accepted, thankfully for Jess the family left only a few minutes later, shortly before Ashley was called up. 

"Ashley J!" The announcer called. Ashley widened her eyes, realising that in the haze of her vendetta she completely forgot that she'd have to sing in public, she looked to Chris with a worried expression on her face, yet he only offered a warm smile and a reassuring nod. But that'd have to be enough. She stood up and walked onto the stage.   
"Th-" Her voice cracked. She cleared her throat nervously and looked over to the table, Chris gave the thumbs up.   
"This ones dedicated to table 14." She said. The music began to play.   
"Look inside, look inside your tiny mind, and look a bit harder..." The gang instantly recognised it as _Fuck You_ by Lily Allen, Chris laughed appreciating the revenge she had gotten on the rest of them. Ashley's voice was arguably the best amongst the group, it was so sweet and soft, easily putting anyone in a trance. She was like a siren, she could bring men to her doom with a voice like that, and despite the fact the gang were getting totally burnt they couldn't help themselves but get lost in her voice. Only Chris had heard her sing before and this had come as a shock to everyone else.   
"Fuck you! Fuck you very very muuuuuch. Cos we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in tooouch." Some of the other students in the audience sarcastically 'ooo'-ed at this song war between the group, laughing at this retaliation. Eventually the song has ended and most people in the bar at this point were cheering in admiration of both Ash's voice and her sick burn. She returned to the table, happy with all the approval she was getting. Chris high fived her whilst the rest of the group looked at her with awe.   
"That was..." Matt began.   
"Beautiful." Emily admitted, which was rare.   
"You cut us deep but I don't even care." Mike said shaking his head.   
"Why have we not done a duet on YouTube yet, Ash?" Jess asked. She shook her head smiling.   
"That was a one off, sorry Jessica." 

A grace period had passed, one in which everyone had calmed down and grown to accept this new talent Ashley had. Everyone had also used this time to get a bit drunker. Emily slammed her empty glass on the table and sighed.   
"Anymore to drink and I won't be able to dominate the stage. I need to show you all up before the night ends." Reluctantly she turned to Sam and Jess.   
"We have to." Jess scoffed at this, understanding immediately.   
"No way. Not with you." She replied. Emily rolled her eyes.   
"Jess come on, it's my favourite and I need you and Sam. _Please_ don't make me beg." She whined, already practically begging. Jess smirked at the idea but Mike stopped her.   
"Jessica, if you do this for her, I'll do something for you later tonight, okay?" He offered with a wink. She rolled her eyes and nodded.   
"Gross, fine. Sam?" Sam nodded in agreement and started looking through the book to see if their song was there.   
"It's here." She said finally.   
"Great!" Emily replied, she started to write on the paper.   
"I'm gonna take it up, I'll be right back." She said before strutting over to the stage.   
"So do you guys wanna hit the streets again once they've done their song?" Josh asked as he finished his third drink.   
"Not until Matt goes up, it's only fair." Sam said, smirking at Matt.   
"Pass." He said blandly. Ashley put her hand on his shoulder.   
"Go on, if I can then so can you."   
"My voice is _not_ as nice as yours, Ash." He defended.   
"Emily seems to think it's good." Chris commented.   
"Guys, I _know_ people in here..." He admitted and Mike laughed.   
"I just pretended to be a Disney Prince, twice...kinda. Plus I know waaaay more people here. Your masculinity can't be that fragile." He teased. Matt glared at him from across the table. Feeling competitive he picked up a pen. Mike knew how to push his buttons.   
"Fine." He flipped through the book on the table, looking for any song he knew well enough. Emily rejoined them at the booth and smiled at Matt.   
"Did I manage to convince you then?" She asked proudly.   
"Something like that..." Matt mumbled, glancing at Mike.   
"Which song are you doing, babe?" She asked, peeking at the book as Matt flicked through the pages.   
"Something short hopefully..." He complained. Suddenly Emily started to tap her perfectly manicured fingers at one of the songs on the page.   
"How about this one?" She asked. She knew Matt knew the song, he would sometimes sing it to her softly as they fell asleep together.   
"I didn't know you liked The Staves, Matt." Ashley commented, glancing slyly at what Emily was pointing at.   
"Oh... Err yeah they're good. Saw them live once..."   
"You know that _Mexico_ is one of my faves... Please Matt." Emily pleaded.   
"Yeah, Matt. Pleeeeaaase." Mike mocked, his bottom lip pouting and his eyelashes batting rapidly. Matt growled in his throat and started to write on the paper. 

"Emily, Sam and... err... Golum?" The announcer called.   
"You skank!" Jess accused, glaring at Emily.   
"Whatever, come on, you whore." She replied, her voice was non-chalant, uninterested. Emily stood up and picked up Matt's paper to take it to the stage as they went, the other two followed. She placed the paper in the box and turned to the other girls.   
"Are we doing the routine?" She asked, Jess rolled her eyes.   
"There are children here you bimbo."   
"Ash just sung a song with the word fuck in about 60 times!" She replied defensively. Sam placed her hands on each of their shoulders.   
"Let's just try and get through it with ours voices, we can start the routine half way through if we feel in the mood." Jessica and Emily nodded reluctantly in agreement and each of them took their place on stage. 

"She's got a body like an hourglass but I can give it to you all the tiiiime!"   
Sam sung. She always did Jessie J's part. Her voice wasn't awful, not like Chris', but she definitely wasn't the best in the group.   
"See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your miind!" She put her fingers to her head like a gun and pretended to pull the trigger as she sang 'mind'. Mike, Matt, and Josh all watched with their undivided attention as the girls began to dance to the song, shaking their hips to each 'bang bang'. Up next was Jess, she took Ariana's part because at the time she was her favourite singer and she was pretty obsessed with her.   
"She might've let you hold her hand at school but I'ma show you how to graduate!" As she sang she glanced slyly at Emily, then proceeded to make eye contact with Mike for the rest of the verse. They danced again, more into it now that they were getting into the spirit of things. Josh's jaw was basically on the table and Mike began to lose his cool. Ashley just observed the men pitifully, shaking her head in amusement at how weak they were. Next up was Emily. She was a god awful singer, couldn't hit a single note of she wanted, but goodness could that girl rap. She had thought about it as a career briefly as a young teen but soon passed on the idea, thinking that rapping wouldn't suit her diva lifestyle, she would much rather be a fashion designer instead. She killed Nicki's part though, not fumbling once.   
"It's Myx Moscato, it's friends in the bottle, it's Emmy full throttle, it's oh oh." She rapped, she always impressed Matt with her skills. She blew him a kiss as she went, he played along, he caught it and proceeded to but the back of his hand to his forehead and rolled his eyes back, pretending to faint. She giggled slightly during a couple words at this but she soon composed herself.   
"If he hangin' we bangin', phone rangin', he slangin'. It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing."  
Eventually the song had finished and table 14 weren't the only men that gave them a standing ovation. They turned heads as they returned to their seats, all except Emily who had been stopped by a guy grabbing her wrist. Matt saw this and quickly stood up, his eyes not leaving her wrist and the creep's hand, his own hands were balled into fists ready to protect his woman. However he was quickly dismissed by Emily to sit back down as she hugged the now standing man.   
"Bro, I think they know each other..." Chris said, giving insight on the situation. Matt cleared his throat.   
"Y-yeah. I think... Yeah." He mumbled as he sat down, he made sure that the two remained in his line of sight, jealously flooded his lungs making it hard for him to form full sentences.   
"Well..." , Mike tried to change the subject,  
"That was delightful." He turned to Jess with a sweet smile.   
"Yet not as delightful as the music video you guys made me for my 19th." He said with a wink. Sam flushed, embarrassed that she had gone through with it, whereas Jess just giggled in agreement. She and Emily were super into shooting, getting a very willing Chris to be their producer, director, and camera man. 

"Matt C!" The announcer called. Matt was still distracted by Emily and the mystery man before Ash grabbed one of his shoulders and nodded towards the stage. He quickly snapped out of it and for the first time since she had sat, Matt averted his gaze from Emily and look at the daunting, elevated platform to which he had been summoned. He stood up and began to shift towards the karaoke machine, making sure to take the same path Emily had taken so he may silently check on her. She was laughing, but stopped and gave a reassuring smile to Matt, letting him know she would support him. He jumped up on stage and looked nervously out to the crowd, a lot of people had left since they had all first entered that night, but the buzz of students still lived on and Matt still recognised vaguely some faces amongst the pack.   
The guitar began to strum and Matt picked up his microphone, ready to give it his all- an important lesson his coach had taught him when he first struggled with football.   
"Take it back or let me go, it's better if I tell you so." He started. Nerves distorted his voice, what otherwise would have been a rather nice soft voice to accompany such a gentle, fragile song, was now cracking and somewhat flat. Matt felt like stopping before he looked at Emily, who was now watching him dreamily, remembering all the times he had sung this to her. This boosted his confidence, his voice began to return to normal.   
"Everyone I know is gone, and I don't even know myself." This sounded sweet and gentle, as he had intended previously, and captured the attention of a few more people in the bar. Mike's sniggering could be heard in the more quiet parts of the song, only pushing Matt further to succeed at this. 

Eventually the song was over and he was met with a brief applause, he walked over to Emily and took her hand.   
"I think we're all leaving now, so you best say goodbye to..." He turned to the man.   
"Sorry, I don't know you're name." He said, trying to be civil.   
"This is Jack. He was my GBFF, back in middle school." Jack chuckled.   
"You know that wasn't my favourite title, Princess. Great song by the way." Matt frowned at his nickname for Emily.   
"Thanks." He said bluntly, turning back to Em.   
"GBFF?" He asked.   
"Gay best friend forever." He clarified.   
Matt flushed, embarrassed by this unnecessary jealousy.   
"Anyway it was great seeing you again, Jacky." She said standing and giving him a hug.  
"You too. Nice meeting you Matt." He said with a soft smile before whispering something into Emily's ear. She giggled. They said their final farewells before returning back to their booth.   
"What did he whisper to you?" Matt asked.   
"That if we break up he wants your number." She smirked at Matt as he looked away, embarrassed. 

"Well well well, who knew that the scary quarterback had such a lovely voice." Mike cooed. Matt rolled his eyes and put his arm around Emily.   
"Let's bounce, Homies." Josh said, he stood up and leaned backwards, cracking his back.   
"I know the _sweetest_ cafe just around the block. You guys'll love it." Sam suggested. The group nodded and all stood up, they left the bar, each and everyone of them buzzing with laughter and conversation about the night. But just before they left a barfly called out.   
"Hey! Mike!" He yelled, Mike with his arm around Jess' shoulders turned curiously.   
"Good job." He praised, raising his pint to him. Mike nodded at him and left, a small, satisfied smile creeping onto his face.


End file.
